


A Jealous Shifter

by HardHeaded (orphan_account)



Series: Adoptable Works and Prompts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Shifter Levi, Wizard Erwin, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HardHeaded
Summary: That's all there is, really. A fluffy oneshot that could be more at the hands of someone else.(And, Levi's not a cat here.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm working on the Wind Eruri. The plot is making faces at me.

A JEALOUS SHIFTER

 

Erwin should have expected all of this, really.  
He just didn’t expect it to happen _so quickly_. How on Earth had Levi managed to place forty seven mouse traps in less than half a minute and without him noticing?

 _Ah, well,_ he mused. _Must be Shifter’s speed._

Still, now he was trapped between the fireplace and forty seven mouse traps, in nothing but his birthday suit, with his clothes nearby steaming off the rain and a very satisfied small, lithe black dragon on his sofa, looking at him shamelessly.  
Erwin sighed and started retelling his afternoon.  
He’d gone to the Jaegers, to pick up some medicinal herbs (and discuss some matters, so he was, in fact, keeping things from Levi) and then went to the tea shop in the village because he’d heard that a new shipment of tea leaves had come recently, and then met up with his childhood friend Mike to see how a seven months pregnant Nanaba was doing-

“-and then I grabbed some new seeds from Hanji and came home.”  
The soft hiss from the sofa didn’t sound like a convinced Shifter.

The blond wizard sighed again.

“And you didn’t stop anywhere in the meantime?”  
In a moment, the small lithe dragon in Erwin’s sofa became a small lithe naked man with the same sharp silver eyes, arms and legs crossed. Erwin took a moment to appreciate the firelight dancing on the pale skin.  
“I can smell two others on you.”

“Levi, the Jeagers have two shifters with them, little Eren’s playmates, remember?”

For a moment, Levi’s half stunned, half ashamed expression made Erwin feel something that felt horrendously like pity and a bit of irritation.  
Levi’s amnesia and memory problems were something he still couldn’t find a cure for.  
Every night Levi woke up because of nightmares he couldn’t even remember, and every night Erwin felt his murderous rage towards the Shifter’s captors, torturers and sellers increase, along with sadness and determination to help the little dragon-man.

Oh, if only Levi could tell him from where he came from, and how he ended up in that slimy, dark basement from where the wizard rescued him, battered and bruised. Then Erwin could find a way to put a stop to the black market of Shifters and give peace of mind to Levi, to little Mikasa and Armin, save countless others from a horrible fate.  
Work slaves, sex slaves, mindless pets. That’s what they turned Shifters into. And the government simply didn’t care. The whole magic community hardly gave the situation a passing thought.

With a flick of his wrist, Levi made the traps disappear.  
_So that’s how he did it,_ mused Erwin. The magic of the Shifters always fascinated him.  
Cautiously, the blond approached the curled up form on the sofa.

“Levi-”

“ …’m sorry” with that, Levi climbed into his lap and shifted into his small dragon form again.  
Erwin sighed.  
“Levi, you have to talk with me so I can fully help you.” He scratched the dragon’s side, and Levi started purring, slitted eyes closing contentedly. Erwin smiled.

“You know I would do anything to help you. I want to see you smile. I want you to feel safe and to start a new life without nightmares. I dream every night and every day to spend my life with someone that has faith in me and I can trust in return. Please, Levi. Talk to me.”

The reptilian silvery eyes reopened and suddenly, Erwin had an armful of Levi.  
“I’ll talk to you” he arranged himself so he was straddling the wizard. “After you kiss me long and breathless.”  
“Levi…”  
“Kiss me, Erwin” the Shifter pleaded, putting his head under Erwin’s chin. “Make the void go away.”

So Erwin kissed his Shifter in front of the fireplace and held him, skin on skin, heart on heart, until only the soft glow of the embers illuminated the room, and the grey light of a rainy dawn started filtering through drawn curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a whole potential story behind this oneshot and it’s up for adoption, whoever feels brave enough. You’ll just have to make up the whole plot based on the scraps I wrote here. Easy enough.
> 
> (Alright, I could help you.)


End file.
